


Sink Me In The River

by riwriting



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian plays double agent, Gen, Mission Fic, One Shot, not like in the other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riwriting/pseuds/riwriting
Summary: Going undercover as an Imperial  and being selected for Imperial Intelligence seemed like a positive development until Cassian's alter ego was tasked to spy on a leader of the Rebellion.





	Sink Me In The River

“I know you.” It wasn’t a question. “And it’s not from prior work with Draxel Security.” 

Cassian Andor kept his hands clasped behind his back as he locked gazes with the senator seated at the large oak desk. That, he mentally told himself, was the fastest his cover had ever been blown. _Kay will probably say it’s the fastest in the history of Alliance Intelligence_. He pushed the thought away and faced the immediate problem of how best to respond. Bail Organa wasn’t stupid, and it might be best to disclose the whole sordid mess. At the same time, he knew that Imperial Intelligence had wired the office ages ago. He had nearly two years of work on this job. He couldn’t afford….

“The room’s clean.” Organa folded his hands on top of the desk. “If that helps you recall where we met.”

Cassian arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh, the good spymaster down the street sends someone every night to rectify that,” Organa smiled, as if they were playing a game. “And every morning, I send his ears to places where they’re more useful. I believe they’re down in the museum district today…all those school children on field trips should make for some enlightening audio.”

Cassian had the distinct impression that the senator was enjoying this far too much. He doubted Organa would continue to think Imperial Intelligence was amusing once he learned he now warranted two spies in addition to the attempts at listening in. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re Davits’ programmer,” Organa continued, “And that your Magnum Opus is standing outside the door to my office. Unfortunately, I don’t remember your name. Why don’t we start there.” Organa paused, then added, “Your _real_ name.”

Cassian weighed the risks, then decided he really couldn’t avoid the question. Draven might be his commanding officer, but Bail Organa was Alliance Council. He outranked them all. “Lt. Cassian Andor, Sir. You’re correct in believing I’m under General Draven’s command.”

Organa studied him a moment. Cassian could see the wheels turning as Organa tried to determine if _Draven_ was behind his sudden appearance in Organa’s office or if the Imperials were also somehow involved. He picked up the identification documents on his desk. “And Oryn Byrne?”

“Is an Imperial Intelligence operative,” Cassian reported. Even though it wasn’t necessary, he felt compelled to share the obvious. “I’ve been sent to spy on you, Sir.”

Organa’s mouth twitched. “Well, isn’t that nice. I was wondering how long that would take them.” He tossed Cassian’s doctored documents onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. “Do I want to ask how Draven managed to plant you in Imperial Intelligence?”

“By accident. I was working as an aid to one of the Imperial Army’s finest, and he recognized that I’m,” Cassian paused and chose the right words. “Naturally observant. Intelligence recruited me on his recommendation.”

Organa’s mouth twitched again. Cassian had the distinct impression the senator found this all amusing. He wondered if Organa had any idea how _interested_ Intelligence was in how he spent his time. “How long have you been…er…”

“Under?” Cassian supplied. “About twenty one months.” K-2SO would know for sure, but Kay was still standing outside the office after being ordered to stay put (at least, Cassian hoped Kay had stayed put. With the security droid, he never quite knew what to expect).

“I see.” Organa nodded almost to himself. “I take it your mission is to catch me in a treasonous act sufficient to strip away my diplomatic immunity and then submit the requisite evidence to the appropriate judicial body to ensure a swift and just punishment?”

Cassian was quite sure the Empire did not have anything that could be called an _appropriate judicial body_ with a straight face. Courts and trials on Imperial soil had been shams for as long as he could remember. He knew it wasn’t his place to issue an indictment on the Empire’s judicial system, so he went with, “Yes.”

“And your other mission is to find a way to…undermine all of that?” Organa continued.

“Essentially.” He hadn’t worked out all the details yet. 

“How do you usually run these things?” 

“Sir?”

“When the Imperials ask Byrne or whatever name you use to investigate someone with Alliance sympathies.”

“This is a first for me, Sir.” To be honest, Cassian wasn’t sure _why_ the Imperials would send one of their newest agents to spy on Organa. The only explanation he’d been able to come up with was that Organa was of interest, but wasn’t yet interesting enough to warrant a seasoned operative. “I’ll play it however you order.”

The sound of one of the heavy wooden doors opening interrupted whatever the senator was going to say next. An aid stepped inside with, “I’m sorry, senator, but you wanted to know when Senator Hosca’s meeting let out….”

“Thank you.” He nodded at Cassian. “This will only take a few minutes. Feel free to wait here.”

Cassian waited until Organa left before he made a cursory inspection of the office. There was nothing nefarious hidden behind any of the artwork depicting what Cassian could only believe were Alderaanian landscapes. While the antique chairs probably each cost more than the average family made in a year, there was nothing suspicious about them, either. A brief check through the desk found nothing out of the ordinary. Organa had office supplies, reports about various senate bills, and a holograph of his wife. No wonder Imperial Intelligence was frustrated. The room was very intentionally designed to have nothing incriminating. There was nothing even personal save the holo of the queen.

The door swung open again. Out of habit, Cassian stepped away from the desk and straightened, ready to offer a salute. Instead of the senator, a dark haired teenage girl stepped through the door. She took one look at Cassian, blinked, and asked, “Who are you?”

Cassian quickly matched her face with the holos in his briefing files. The senator’s daughter. “Oryn Byrne, Ma'am. I’ve been appointed by the senate to oversee your father’s security.”

Princess Leia Organa did not seem impressed with this news. She spent a moment clearly measuring him up. Her expression made clear she found him lacking. “And the killing machine?” She gestured to where K-2SO was peering through the door, watching the exchange.

“For security.” Cassian replied evenly.

“If it would help,” Kay’s tone was one that Cassian learned meant nothing resembling help was on its way, “I can elaborate.”

“Please don’t.” Cassian said before it got worse.

“But I am programmed for strategic analysis,” Kay protested. “I can offer the likelihood that someone will kill the senator or that-”

“ _Kay_.” Cassian put an edge into the droid’s name, then forced a smile as he turned back to the princess. “He means well.”

“I see,” she said, in a voice that suggested she _did_ see and that her opinion of him had somehow managed to decrease even further. “And the reason you’re alone in my father’s office with a _security_ machine standing at the door?”

“He had a call.” Cassian offered, as if that was all the explanation anyone should need.

“And I am guarding the office,” Kay said, in a voice that both made clear he was _not_ guarding the office and he was not pleased with standing by the door. “For security.”

Cassian wasn’t sure if Kay was doing it on purpose because he was feeling petulant or if he was that bad at lying. He didn’t think he wanted to know.

He was saved from having to make small talk with the princess of Alderaan when Organa returned to the room. “Leia, this is Oryn Byrne from Draxel Security.” Organa dropped a stack of files on his desk. They skidded across the surface and managed to come to a stop at the far end, barely beside the edge. “The Senate is concerned about the threats I’ve been receiving so he’s going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future.”

The look on Leia’s face suggested she didn’t have faith in his ability to be a bodyguard. As her father talked, however, her face softened and slipped into something pleasant. “It’s nice to meet you.” She nodded in Cassian’s direction.

“Likewise.” Cassian returned. He made a mental note not to trust the girl. Spies weren’t the only creatures who knew how to act or how to manipulate people. Politicians and royals both counted those skills among their most valued. Her years of training likely rivaled his own.

“If you don’t mind giving me a few minutes with Byrne, then we can head down to the main chamber.” Organa added.

Leia nodded as if an obedient daughter, then gave Cassian another smile on her way to the door. He didn’t miss the distrustful look she shot at Kay as the door closed behind her.

“You didn’t tell her.” Cassian remarked.

“I’d rather not worry her.” Organa replied. “I’ve also learned that these types of conspiracies work better with fewer people involved.” He looked at the door a long moment, then added, “If something ever does go wrong, though, you can trust her.”

Translation: please keep my teenage daughter out of this mess if at all possible. Cassian could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of a piece I started about two years ago and then abandoned to write more angsty Rogue One fic. I’ve always liked it, and the original story is well and truly abandoned, so I went back and reworked it as a one-shot


End file.
